1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf swing aids and more particularly pertains to a new golf swing practice device for practicing a golf swing with a rotating tether-mounted golf ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf swing aids is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf swing aids heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art golf swing aids include U.S. Pat. No. 2,510,266; U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,930; U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,961; U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,225; U.S. Pat. Des. 165,196; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,877.
In these respects, the golf swing practice device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of practicing a golf swing with a rotating tether-mounted golf ball.